Eclipse:final alternativo
by keilinpra
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo... entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_Eclipse: Final alternativo_

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella pov.**

**Los parpados me pesaban como si tuviera plomo en ellos, pero aun así logre abrirlos e inmediatamente me sorprendí, debido a que lo último que recordaba era estar por llegar al claro en los brazos de Edward y ahora estoy en mi cuarto acostada en mi cama.**

**Debí haberme desmayado pero de lo que no me acordaba era él porque.**

**No podía entenderlo la pelea había terminado y nadie salió herid… y entonces me llego un nombre a la cabeza y la razón por la que me había desmayado Jacob, había resultado herido.**

**Comencé a asustarme porque no sabía que tan herido se encontraba. Mire hacia un lado para encontrarme la cara de la persona a quien más amaba y la cual me daría la respuesta, pero al voltear mi cara lo que me encontré me llamo la atención. Debido a que era una carta que decía mi nombre, la cual me asusto ya, que la perfecta caligrafía era la de mí prometido.**

**Con las manos temblorosas agarre la carta y la abrí temiendo lo que podía estar escrito en ella.**

_**Bella: **_

**Si bien yo te dije que no me volvería a ir, tendrás que entender que tampoco me puedo quedar sabiendo que ya tomaste tu decisión y no fue más que elegir a tu mejor amigo Jacob. Te preguntaras porque digo esto, bueno pues yo vi más de lo que admití. Te vi desesperarte en cuanto supiste que Jacob se iría a la batalla, te vi llorar rogar y suplicar, vi la manipulación de él. Pero aun más vi cuando te perdiste en él y me soltaste.**

**Todo esto se redujo en un beso, en el que mostraste cuanto yo te importaba dejándome en segundo lugar y anteponiéndolo a él. Se lo que estas pensando ahora, en que eso no es cierto. Pero lo es; Ya que aun teniendo el símbolo de mi amor hacia ti y el que una vez tuvo mi padre con mi madre, el cual te había entregado hace menos de dos días y no querías ponerte por temor a que él lo viera, fue desprovisto de todo significado y valor de tu parte. Al besar a quien decías no amar, con desenfreno, entrega y pasión. Aun pese teniéndome a mí a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraban ustedes.**

**Con lo que acabo de decirte no quiero que pienses que te estoy recriminando nada, es solo que quiero que veas que no puedes tenernos a los dos, también que seas consiente que vos elegiste de una forma u otra lo hiciste y que fue mi error el haberte dejado y puesto en esta situación tan penosa. Ya que si jamás hubiera vuelto vos hubieses elegido a Jacob mucho más antes.**

**Aun así te digo Bella que no quiero que estés mal por mi porque si bien no te voy a mentir diciendo que no me dolió que no me eligieras, ten por seguro que voy a estar bien, al saber que por lo menos voz estas con la persona que amas.**

**Te deseo lo mejor y no te preocupes por nada, Jacob se encuentra bien, Carlisle y yo nos encargamos de curarlo.**

**Bueno creo que ya lo dije todo a acepción de que siempre estaré agradecido contigo, puesto a que me enseñaste que era amar, aunque allá sido por muy poco tiempo.**

**Sabes espero que un día no muy lejano alguien me ame tanto como yo te amo a ti y yo de esa misma forma pueda arrancar ese sentimiento no correspondido y entregárselo a ella. Aunque ciertamente lo veo imposible.**

**Te amo aun sabiendo que tu dejaste de hacerlo.**

**Edward.**

**Termine de leer la carta y mis sollozos que estuvieron controlados durante esta si hicieron más desgarradores.**

**No entendía nada como que hice mi elección sino había nada que elegir, pero lo que si podía entender y muy bien es que él se había ido, me había dejado de nuevo. Con ese pensamiento volví a caer en la oscuridad.**

**Cuando desperté nuevamente era diferente porque ya no me encontraba sola en mi cuarto, ni tampoco ajena a la realidad, sino que en una silla al lado de mi cama estaba sentado con un aire despreocupado Jacob, como si él no fuera el causante de mis desgracias. Pero tampoco me podía hacer la desentendida echándole la culpa a Jacob, ya que yo tenia mucho que ver.**

**Al darse cuenta Jacob que me encontraba despierta, se acomodo mejor en la silla y me agarro la mano.**

**Bella no te preocupes yo siempre estaré contigo- me dijo.**

**Quite mi mano de la suya como si su agarre me quemara y me largue a llorar de la impotencia, de furia y de la realidad detrás de las palabras de Jacob, porque yo sabía que él me mentía. No con respecto a que el me dejaría sino a que el me engaño y manipulo para que lo besara y mostrarle todo eso a Edward. Y ahora él sabe que Edward no está y por ello se acerca para aparentar ser el héroe y curar mi corazón roto. Pero si él piensa que se va salir con la suya estaba muy equivocado.**

**Continuara…**

…

**Que les pareció… espero que les allá gustado y escucho sugerencias para el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Bella POV

**Me levante de la cama y la furia que sentía se desato, ya no me importaba nada, porque para mí nada tenía sentido sin Edward; me le acerque y le dije-a mí que me importa si estas o no conmigo, no puedo creer que allá sido tan estúpida y encima por nada porque no eres nada para mí.**

**El se acerco agarrándome las manos y dijo-como que no si tú me amas por eso te dejaste llevar cuando te mis ojos ya caían muchas lagrimas por el asco propio que me tenia. Debido a que me había comprometido con Edward y a los días ya lo había engañado y también engañándome a mí misma. Puesto que ahora me doy cuenta que ese beso no era de amor, dado a que a la persona a quien se lo di no la amaba de verdad, sino más bien fue por calentura. Si estaba muy caliente porque Edward jamás me beso así, ni cuando volvimos de Volterra y me dijo la verdad.**

**Ahora que lo pienso bien, ya no voy a tener la oportunidad de sentir lo que era un verdadero beso de Edward; ya que cuando él me transformara seria igual de fuerte que él y no tendría que controlarse. Puesto a que siempre pensaba en mi bienestar y por eso tenía que con tenerse demasiado, porque le importaba mas mi persona que su calentura o excitación.**

**Pero no ahora me encuentro aquí en mi cuarto, sin el amor de mi vida y con una persona que no solo era egoísta, infantil y manipuladora; Sino que también egocéntrica, porque lo único que le importaba era siempre su felicidad y sabia lo que te convenía y no te dejaba elegir, porque siempre estabas equivocado, con lo cual el se sentía con derecho a sacarte de tu error. Ósea cualquiera que se encuentre a su lado tiene que olvidarse del libre albedrió, mejor dicho la capacidad de poder tomar decisiones uno mismo.**

**Me aleje nuevamente de Jacob para responderle y en ese momento apareció mi papa por la puerta.-Bella que pasa- dijo. Entonces comprendí que seguía llorando, me seque las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y le dije- quieres que te diga que pasa pues bien, pasa que bese a Jacob y por eso perdí a Edward-.**

**El me miro y me sonrió y Jacob tenía también una sonrisa, pero la suya era diferente porque esta era de suficiencia .Lo deje de mirar, porque ya tenía ganas de pegarle y eso no es lo que yo quería, dado que si lo golpeaba me iba a lastimar y además ni siquiera quería tocarlo.**

**Charly me dijo aun sonriendo-que no aguanta algo de competencia Edwin. Aparte si te quedas con Jacob, los Black y los Swan formaran la familia que siempre tuvo que ser. Además vas a poder seguir en Forks; ya que se nota que te gusta estar viviendo aquí y todo esto es gracias a Jacob.**

**Me reí secamente, como si hubiese escuchado la payasada más grande. Los mire a los dos enojada y dirigiéndome a Charly dije- en primera no se llama Edwin sino Edward, en segundo yo no voy a ser la novia y mucho menos la esposa de una persona tan manipuladora, infantil y egocéntrica como lo es Jacob, aunque yo también fui manipuladora y en tercera, yo soy la que no merece una persona tan maravillosa como lo es y siempre ha sido Edward y por último y más importante me voy a ir de forks, porque no solo no me gusta, sino que lo odio.**

**Ambos se tensaron y me miraron asustados- no entiendo, entonces porque besaste a Jacob si piensas todas esas cosas de él, porque dices que también fuiste manipuladora y cómo es eso que también odias Forks-.**

**Mientras Charly estaba hablando, yo buscaba mi maleta para empacar y poder irme. Pero entonces me detuve y pensé que era justo hacerles ver a ambos que siempre estuvieron equivocados con Edward y hacerles sentir como es que te traten como si fueras una mierda en caso de Jacob y en caso de Charly la peor escoria.**

**Por eso deje lo que estaba haciendo para darle las respuestas que tanto quería Charly.**

**Me di la vuelta para mirarlo y contarle parte del principio; para así poder aplacar sus dudas y después de esto dejar a su criterio quien siempre fue mejor o peor.**

...

**Ya está el segundo capítulo, perdonen la falta de ortografía y escucho sus ideas para el próximo capítulo.**

**Una chica me tiro una: que Charly se entere la verdad pero a medias. Ustedes que opinan.**


End file.
